Naruto Ninja Guide
by Lady-Silvanas
Summary: A simple ninja guide for authors out there to write good fighting scene and not get the plot down by coming up with something like "fire realeas" multiple fire technique. Nothing like a story that goes bad cause of the bad fighting scene. have funnn
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Ninja Encyclopedia: For Authors

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did he would be smarter less loud and a lot stronger.

Summary: I thought I post this ninja encyclopedia since I was so tired to read really good story with a viable plot ruin with something as dumb as "Tiger Claw Jutsu." Hopefully this will help fanfiction writer to write good fighting scene.

**Aka Higi: Hyakki no Soen (Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets)**  
Name: Aka Higi: Hyakki no Souen, literally "Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets"  
Type: Unknown, probably S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sasori  
This jutsu summons a hundred puppets. Sasori once used it to defeat an entire country.

**Amagumo (Rain of Spiders)**  
Name: Amagumo, literally "Rain of Spiders"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Kidoumaru  
After Kidoumaru summons his giant spider, it will release an egg sac full of "baby" spiders. These large spiders will then rain down upon his opponent. The spiders will spin a strand of webbing as they fall, as they circle the opponent the webbing will stick and bind onto the target.

**Amaterasu (Shining Heaven)**  
Name: Amaterasu, literally "Shining Heaven"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi  
Named after the Shinto sun goddess, this legendary jutsu is unknown outside of the fire-manipulating Uchiha clan. The jet-black flames are said to be as hot as the Sun, and the first time touching them will be your last. It is said that the fire from this jutsu will burn for seven days and seven nights. Since the Mangekyou Sharingan is necessary to activate this jutsu, not many have learned it and therefore details of this jutsu are yet unrevealed. Not surprisingly, it appears to use a large amount of chakra.  
Itachi uses Amaterasu to break through Jiraiya's Gamaguchi Shibari.

**Baika no Jutsu (The Art of Expansion)**  
Name: Baika no Jutsu, literally "Multi Size Technique", Viz "The Art of Expansion"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Akimichi Chouji, Akimichi Chouza  
This is a secret jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. The jutsu increases the user's body size, using up the user's food energy.

**Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi Size Technique)**  
Name: Bubun Baika no Jutsu, literally "Partial Multi Size Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  


Users: Akimichi Chouji  
This is a secret jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. Similar to Baika no Jutsu, Bubun Baika increases the user's body size, using up the user's calories. However Bubun Baika let's the user increase only a part of his body (like an arm).

**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)**  
Name: Bunshin Daibakuha, literally "Clone Great Explosion"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi  
This jutsu works in combination with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Replication Technique), and basically creates a Shadow Replication that will also explode on command, potentially killing or injuring those caught in the blast.

**Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Jutsu)**  
Name: Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Clone Technique", Viz "Art of the Doppelganger", English TV "Clone Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, etc.  
This is a basic technique known to all genin. Bunshin no Jutsu creates a clone of the user, which can used to create a diversion or cause confusion. Unlike Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Shadow Doppelganger), these clones aren't real, and thus cannot do any damage.

**Chakura Kyuin Jutsu (Chakra Absorption Technique)**  
Name: Chakura Kyuin Jutsu, literally "Chakra Absorption Technique",  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Akadou Yoroi  
The user drains the opponent's Chakra by touching the opponent with their hands.

**Chidori (One Thousand Birds)**  
Name: Chidori, literally "One Thousand Birds" (see also "Raikiri")  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi  
A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. Due to the direct and obvious path the user of the technique must take to achieve an effective strike, a user of Chidori is left highly vulnerable to counterattacks and dodges. The technique can only be safely attempted by a ninja with the Sharingan or a similar countermeasure to defenses and attacks. Chidori is said to be one of the few original techniques of Hatake Kakashi, who is also one of only two known users, the other being Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi is theoretically also capable of performing the Chidori, as he was watching Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan activated when Sasuke failed to kill him with the technique.  
Although it produces a distinctive sound and is by no means stealthy, Chidori has nonetheless been classified as a possible assassination technique due to the incredible speed it requires and the devastating effect of a successful execution.  
The name Chidori comes from the sound the technique makes, which is said to remind the 

listener of the chirping produced by a thousand birds. Because of the high amount of chakra it requires, a ninja can only use Chidori a certain number of times per day.

**Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique)**  
Name: Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu, literally "Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Shizune, Medic Team

**Chobaika no Jutsu (Butterfly Multi Size Technique)**  
Name: Choubaika no Jutsu, literally "Butterfly Multi Size Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Akimichi Chouji

**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)**  
Name: Daikamaitachi no Jutsu, literally "Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, All ranges  
Users: Temari  
A more powerful version of Kamaitachi no Jutsu.

**Daisan no Me (Third Eye)**  
Name: Daisan no Me, literally "Third Eye"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Gaara  
A floating eyeball is formed out of sand. Its main purpose is to allow Gaara to still observe what's going on outside when he uses his sand-sphere defense.

**Dokugiri (Poison Mist)**  
Name: Dokugiri, literally "Poison Mist"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Shizune

**Dokumeki no Jutsu (Poison Extraction Technique)**  
Name: Dokumeki no Jutsu, literally "Poison Extraction Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Haruno Sakura

**Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu (Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness)**  
Name: Doton Kekkai: Dordomu, literally "Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Jiroubou  
Traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth. Jiroubou is able to absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside, something he enjoys greatly.

**Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish)**  
Name: Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu, literally "Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish"  


Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kagari, Oboro, Mubi.

**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Earth Release: Earth Shore Return)**  
Name: Doton: Doroku Gaeshi, literally "Earth Release: Earth Shore Return"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiroubou

**Doton: Doryu Dango (Eart** literally "Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Jiroubou

**Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)**  
Name: Doton: Doryuheki, literally "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage  
The user creates a wall in front of himself by spewing out a stream of mud that solidifies into a strong wall.

**Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi (Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction)**  
Name: Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi, literally "Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Kakko

**Doton: Retsudotensho (Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm)**  
Name: Doton: Retsudotensho, literally "Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Iwagakure Ninja

**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)**  
Name: Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, literally "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique"; English TV "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hatake Kakashi  
The user, emerging from the ground below the target, pulls down (or swaps places with) the target so that only the target's head is above ground.

**Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)**  
Name: Doton: Yomi Numa, literally "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Jiraiya  
Turns a large area of land into swampland, making it hard for anyone or anything in that area to move around.

**Fushi Tensei (Living Corpse Reincarnation)**  
Name: Fushi Tensei, literally "Living Corpse Reincarnation"  


Type: Kinjutsu, S-class, Supplementary  
Users: Orochimaru  
This Kinjutsu, developed by Orochimaru, allows him to transfer his mind to someone else's body.  
If repeated periodically, it basically grants the user immortality as long as the user can find new host bodies. Orochimaru can only perform this technique once about every three years.

Orochimaru developed this jutsu, to help him achieve his goal of becoming the ultimate being, through learning all jutsu in the world.

**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**  
Name: Futon: Daitoppa, literally "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Orochimaru  
The user blows out a powerful blast of wind, which can easily level a large area.

**Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough)**  
Name: Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa, literally "Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud Great Breakthrough"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Defensive, All ranges  
Users: Gaara  
The user spews a large amount of sand from the mouth, that covers a large area. The sand strikes the opponent, and devastates both the enemy and a large area around him.

**Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**

**Name: Futon: Renkudan, literally "Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet"**  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Shukaku

**Gokusamaiso (Prison Sand Burial)**  
Name: Gokusamaisou, literally "Prison Sand Burial"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Gaara

**Haremu no Jutsu (Harem Jutsu)**  
Name: Hāremu no Jutsu, literally "Harem Technique", Viz "Ninja Harem", English TV "Harem Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto  
This is simply a combination of Bunshin no Jutsu and Ninja Centerfold. Naruto uses it to create dozens of beautiful nude women when one of his instructors manages to resist fainting at the sight of a Ninja Centerfold.

**Hari Jizo (Spiked Jizo)**  
Name: Hari Jizou, literally "Spiked Jizou" (a.k.a. "Spiked Buddha")  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya  
Jiraiya causes his long, spiky hair to wrap around him and harden, in a manner similar to a hedgehog's or porcupine's quills, defending against some physical attacks.

**Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)**  
Name: Henge no Jutsu, literally "Transformation Technique" English TV "Transformation Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka, etc.  
The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy.

**Henge: Kongonyoi (Transformation: Adamantine Staff)**  
Name: Henge: Kongounyoi, literally "Transformation: Adamantine Staff"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Enkouou: Enma  
The Monkey King Enma turns himself into a large staff to be wielded by the Sandaime. This staff is as hard as diamond and can extend to whatever length Enma or the Sandaime wishes. Despite its appearance, it can slice through solid objects as easily as any blade. Also, in this form, Enma can "un-transform" areas of the staff into an eye, ear, or arm (and possibly other body parts as well.)

**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**  
Name: Hiraishin no Jutsu, literally "Flying Thunder God Technique"  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Yondaime Hokage  
The jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage and the reason behind his nickname "The Yellow Flash of Konoha" (Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou).  
This jutsu allows the user to move over large distances with ultra-high speed. Although it is often compared with the Shunshin no Jutsu, the speed of the Hiraishin is much faster then that of the Shunshin and the principle behind Hiraishin is similar to Kuchiyose no Jutsu.  
To activate this jutsu, the user needs a special seal or "Jutsu-shiki" (術式, "Technique" or "Jutsu formula") to mark the destination. After this is done, the user can almost instantaneously transport himself to the location of the Jutsu-shiki.  
The Yondaime applied the Jutsu-shiki in advance to weapons such as kunai. It's also possible to leave a Jutsu-shiki in an area touched by the user.

**Hyoro no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique**)  
Name: Hyourou no Jutsu, literally "Ice Prison Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary, Defensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kakuyoku Fubuki  
The user creates a series of ice crystals which home in on the opponent and trap him in ice. Unlike Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique, no further action seems to be required to maintain the prison once the victim is caught. This jutsu may also be used defensively, as a wall 

of ice.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

**Hyoton: Haryu Moko (Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger)**  
Name: Hyouton: Haryu Moko, literally "Ice Release: Piercing Dragon Fierce Tiger"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m) or higher  
Users: Rouga Nadare  
The user creates a large Dragon shaped Tiger out of nearby ice. Due to being so cold, it can freeze nearby water around it while attacking its target. It's basically just an Ice version of the jutsu Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

**Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu (Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm)**  
Name: Hyoton: Kokuryubo Fusetsu, literally "Ice Release: Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Kazahana Dotou  
The user creates a black dragon stream with red eyes that is sent towards the opponent. There's an improved version, the Souryubo Fusetsu, in which he shoots two black dragons that attack the enemy by creating a large black tornado.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

**Hyoton: Ikkaku Hakugei (Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale)**  
Name: Hyouton: Ikkaku Hakugei, literally "Ice Release: One-Horned White Whale" or "Ice Release: Narwhal White Whale"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Rouga Nadare, Hatake Kakashi  
The user creates a large One-Horned Whale that is shot at the opponent.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

**Hyoton: Roga Nadare no Jutsu (Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche)**  
Name: Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu, literally "Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche" (a.k.a. Ice Release: Rouga Nadare's Technique)  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Rouga Nadare  
The user creates an avalanche of snow wolves that run towards the opponent.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

**Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)**  
Name: Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki, literally "Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kakuyoku Fubuki  


The user launches a bunch of ice needles that are in the shape of mini-swallows. These needles can change direction in the air.  
This jutsu has only appeared in the Naruto movie Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpouchou dattebayo!!, and is therefore not considered canon by most fans.

**Inyu Shometsu (Secret Healing Wound Destruction)**  
Name: In'yu Shoumetsu, literally "Secret Healing Wound Destruction"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Yakushi Kabuto

**Jibaku Bunshin (Suicide Bombing Clone)**  
Name: Jibaku Bunshin, literally "Suicide Bombing Clone"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden or Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Deidara

**Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro (Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf)**  
Name: Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro, , literally "Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru  
The users, a human and a dog, perform Konbi Henge (Combination Transformation) together, which results in their fusing into an extremely large, double-headed wolf. This wolf can then use extremely powerful techniques, though at a high chakra cost.

**Joro Senbon (It's Raining Needles From Heaven)**  
Name: Joro Senbon, literally "Sprinkling Needles" Viz "It's Raining Needles From Heaven"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Shigure  
A barrage of needles fly at the enemy from sockets in an umbrella that has been flung into the air. They come at the enemy from all directions and are controlled by chakra to increase accuracy. These needles have been known to have the power to pierce 5 mm of steel.

**Jujin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)**  
Name: Jujin Bunshin, literally "Beast Human Clone"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru  
In coordination with an animal, the user creates a perfect likeness of that creature, and vice-versa with the beast assuming the form of the person. This makes it impossible to tell the two apart until the jutsu is broken, usually by damaging one of the participants which then reverts to their original form.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Clone Technique" early Viz manga "Art of the Doppleganger Viz manga "Art of the Shadow Doppelganger" English TV "Shadow Clone Jutsu"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  


Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Ebisu etc.  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone. This could be very dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones (like with Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique), making this technique forbidden), something Naruto doesn't have to worry about, since his chakra supply is very high thanks to the Kyubi. Kage Bunshin can't be detected by Byakugan (Hyuga Neji states this during his fight with Naruto during the third Chunin exam). This is because the clones are real bodies with real chakra systems, identical to the user. It can be detected by Sharingan. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit.

**Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique)**  
Name: Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Neck Bind Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku  
An advancement of Kage Mane no Jutsu. Once the target has been captured with Kage Mane, the user makes a hand seal to further the attack. The user then uses their shadow to form a hand, which will creep along the target to their neck and proceed to strangle them. However, those with much chakra are able to push back the shadow hand and resist the effects.

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)**  
Name: Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Shuriken Technique" English TV "Shadow Shuriken Jutsu"  
Type: D-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke

The user of this technique throws multiple large shuriken in such a way that the first shuriken hides the subsequent ones, probably by blocking the line of sight. To the target, it would look like only one shuriken was thrown.

Sasuke successfully used this technique (with two shuriken) against Momochi Zabuza to cancel his Suirou no Jutsu and thus free Kakashi from it.

**Kagemane no Jutsu (The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow)**  
Name: Kagemane no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Imitation Technique"; Kage Shibari no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Bind Technique" Viz "The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow"  
Type: No rank, Hiden, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku  
The user's shadow is extended to the opponent's shadow, combining them. This puts the attacker in control of the target's movements- the target is forced to make any movement the user makes. It is an extremely versatile technique. Given enough talent, the shadow can contract and change shape, and even get ahold of several targets at once. The shadow can also be connected with the shadows of other objects to extend its range. Shikamaru can only hold the jutsu for about 5 minutes.  


Kagemane no Jutsu used to be called Kage Shibari no Jutsu. The name also suggests that in the past, the technique could only hold targets in place and not force them to copy the user's movements.

**Kage Nui (Shadow Sewing)**  
Name: Kage Nui, literally "Shadow Sewing", or "Shadow Embroidery"  
Type: Unknown, probably: No rank, Hiden, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Nara Shikamaru

**Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique)**  
Name: Kakuremino no Jutsu, literally "Cloak of Invisibility Technique"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Konohamaru  
With this jutsu one uses a cloak or piece of cloth to make oneself blend in with the background, rendering oneself invisible.

**Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind Technique)**  
Name: Kamaitachi no Jutsu, literally "Cutting Whirlwind Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Temari  
A Jutsu that, using a giant fan, causes huge gusts of wind capable of cutting the target apart. The wind is powerful enough to repel thrown weapons and reflect sound waves back at their source.

**Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)**  
Name: Kanashibari no Jutsu, literally "Temporary Paralysis Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Orochimaru, ANBU, etc.  
Used to cause one's opponent to lose the advantage of movement. Freezing them in their tracks, this Jutsu creates an opening for a more dangerous attack. Most ANBU seem to know this technique.

**Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)**  
Name: Katon: Gamayu Endan, literally "Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Jiraiya, Gamabunta  
Gamabunta spits out a large amount of oil, which Jiraiya then ignites by breathing fire at it.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**  
Name: Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.

**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not)**  
Name: Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique" Viz "Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke  
Sends multiple balls of flame at the target. It is also possible to hide shurikens within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary attack.

**Katon: Karyu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)**  
Name: Katon: Karyu Endan, literally "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage  
Shoots an enormous ball of flame shaped like a dragon from the user's mouth.

**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)**  
Name: Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke  
Sends a stream of fire along a length of cord, or any other long thin object.

**Katsuyu Daibunretsu (Slug Great Division)**  
Name: Katsuyu Daibunretsu, literally "Slug Great Division"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Katsuyu  
Katsuyu is able to divide a part of or the whole of her body into smaller slugs.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique)**  
Name: Kawarimi no Jutsu, literally "Change of Body Technique" (a.k.a. "Change of Stance Technique" or "Body Replacement Technique"); English TV "Replacement Jutsu", "Replacement Technique" (episode 7)  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, etc.  
The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level. It is not limited strictly to the Naruto series, and is sometimes called Utsusemi no Jutsu.

**Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)**  
Name: Kaze no Yaiba, literally "Blade of Wind"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range  
Users: Baki  
This Jutsu creates a blade out of wind which, being wind, makes it impossible to block. However, unlike the Kamaitachi no Jutsu, this Jutsu requires no tool.

**Kekkai Hojin (Barrier Encampment Method)**  
Name: Kekkai Houjin, literally "Barrier Encampment Method"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive  
Users: Sound Four

**Kibaku Nendo (Exploding Clay)**  
Name: Kibaku Nendo, 起爆粘土, literally "Exploding Clay"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden or Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Deidara  
Using the mouths in the palms of his hands, Deidara infuses his clay with chakra. He then molds it into a shape depending on the abilities he wants it to have and vomits it out. He then enlarges the sculpture and sends it to his target. Deidara then makes the clay explode by saying "Katsu" (喝).

Sculptures  
- Kumogata Nendo, "Spider-shaped Clay".  
This spider-shaped sculpture is able to quietly sneak up to the victim and attach itself to the victim's face, making the following explosion very lethal.  
- Torigata Nendo, "Bird-shaped Clay".  
Torigata Nendo can fly with high speed, homing in on the victim. Once the target has been reached it explodes.  
- "C3" no Bakuhatsu, "C3" "Explosion of C3".  
"C3" no Bakuhatsu brings about enormous destruction over a vast range. It has power enough to destroy a village. Deidara calls this his Ohako (十八番, "Specialty"; "One's favorite stunt"; "Number 18")

**Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique)**  
Name: Kikaichu no Jutsu, literally "Destruction Bug Host Technique"  
Type: No rank, Hiden, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Aburame Shino  
The Aburame Clan is famed for their use of insects in their Jutsu. When a child is born, their body is offered to insects, called Destruction Bugs, as a nest. The bugs feed and live off the Chakra which the body stores and in return the Ninja gets to control and command the bugs, using them as their primary fighting technique. These bugs have the ability to drain chakra through physical contact with the enemy (and possibly consume a fraction of the host's chakra as well.)

**Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)**  
Name: Kiri Gakure no Jutsu, literally "Hiding Mist Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Momochi Zabuza  
This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, causing anyone within to lose the advantage of sight.

**Kisei Kikai no Jutsu (Parasite Demon Demolition Technique)**  
Name: Kisei Kikai no Jutsu, literally "Parasite Demon Demolition Technique"  


Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Ukon  
Ukon is able to fuse with the opponent as he normally does inside Sakon, the difference being that he will slowly destroy the host's cells. One weakness of this jutsu is that any injury the host receives is transferred to Ukon's actual body as well.

**Konbi Henge (Combination Transformation)**  
Name: Konbi Henge, literally "Combination Transformation"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Gamabunta  
A form of Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique), where the users transform both themself and another person.

**Kongo Roheki (Adamantine Prison Wall)**  
Name: Kongou Roheki, literally "Adamantine Prison Wall"  
Type: No rank, Defensive, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Enkouou: Enma

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**  
Name: Kuchiyose no Jutsu, literally "Summoning Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, etc.  
This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the user's blood, binds an animal to the user. The type of animal is determined by the contract and Seal performed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once bound, the animal can be summoned to perform a task or help the user in battle.  
Other types of Summoning Techniques can summon powerful objects, such as weapons (Tenten) or Kankurou's puppets.

**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique)**  
Name: Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu, literally "Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Hatake Kakashi  
Summons a variety of Ninja Dogs (忍犬, Ninken), including Pakkun, that burst from the ground and take hold of the opponent's body. The opponent becomes unable to move, and is then open for larger scale jutsu. These dogs can be summoned one at a time, and used for tracking purposes, such as was Pakkun.

**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)**  
Name: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, literally "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection"  
Type: Kinjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Orochimaru  
This technique allows the user to revive a dead person. The user must first sacrifice a living human in order to tie the dead person's soul to the world (unlike the normal summoning 

technique, which only uses some of the user's blood). Then, the dead person's body is formed out of dust and dirt and rises out of the ground in front of the user inside a wooden coffin. This technique can also be used on multiple people at once.

**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)**  
Name: Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari, literally "Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Jiraiya  
This jutsu encloses the surrounding area with the esophagus of a great fire-breathing toad from Mount Myouboku: Rock Lodging (妙木山・岩宿, "Myouboku-san: Iwayado"), which can be used to enclose enemies. No one has escaped from this jutsu yet, except for Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai (Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance)**  
Name: Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai, literally "Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Temari  
Temari summons Kamatari, a weasel carrying a sickle, which is capable of decimating a large area by means of very powerful winds.

**Kuchiyose: Rashomon (Summoning: Rashomon)**  
Name: Kuchiyose: Rashoumon, literally "Summoning: Rashoumon"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive  
Users: Sakon, Ukon  
This Kuchiyose creates a demonic form of the main gate of old Kyoto, and is a form of ultimate defense. However, it requires two individuals to summon, with the gate appearing between them.

**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)**  
Name: Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu, literally "Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Jiraiya  
The user summons a huge toad to crash upon the target. A quite devastating jutsu.

**Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique)**  
Name: Kugutsu no Jutsu, literally "Puppet Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kankurou, Sasori, Chiyo, Monzaemon  
Just like a marionette, the user controls a puppet using strings of chakra from his fingers. This skill is often used in co-ordination with Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique), so the user can quickly replace their body with the puppet. Another useful quality of this skill is the fact that the puppet can take the form of another person, object, or, more commonly, the form of the user. Puppets are fitted with various hidden devices, most commonly extendable blades, various projectile launchers, and poison, both in gaseous form and liquid coating their weapons. This technique can also be adapted to control humans as if they were puppets, or another puppeteer's puppets.

The first person to use this jutsu was called Monzaemon. The ten puppets which are called his masterpieces are used in the jutsu Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu (White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Group of Chikamatsu).

Although puppets are usually made out of wood, Sasori made most of his puppets out of the remains of his opponents. Sasori is also the only person able to create Hitokugutsu ("Person Puppet" or "Human Puppet"). A Hitokugutsu is created out of a still living person, and thus is still able to use chakra. Sasori even made himself into a Hitokugutsu.  
Puppets

Karasu, 烏, "Crow". Used by Kankurou. Created by Sasori.  
Kuroari, 黒蟻, "Black Ant". Used by Kankurou. Created by Sasori.  
Sanshouuo, 山椒魚, "Salamander". Used by Kankurou. Created by Sasori.  
Hiruko, ヒルコ. Created and used by Sasori.  
Sandaime Kazekage, 三代目風影. A Hitokugutsu created and used by Sasori.  
Haha, 母, "Mother". Used by Chiyo. A possible Hitokugutsu created by Sasori out of, or to the likeness of, his mother. One of his first two puppets.  
Chichi, 父, "Father". Used by Chiyo. A possible Hitokugutsu created by Sasori out of, or to the likeness of, his father. One of his first two puppets.  
Sasori, サソリ. Sasori's own body, made into a Hitokugutsu.  
The ten puppets of Monzaemon. Used by Chiyo (and very likely Monzaemon).  
Sasori's hundred puppets. Hitokugutsu created by Sasori out of his defeated victims.

**Kumo Mayu (Spider Cocoon)**  
Name: Kumo Mayu, literally "Spider Cocoon"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kidoumaru

**Kumo Nenkin (Spider Sticky Gold)**  
Name: Kumo Nenkin, literally "Spider Sticky Gold" (aka "Golden Spider Spines")  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kidoumaru  
Like Kidoumaru's other attacks the webbing comes out of his mouth, but the webbing used in this attack is golden and hard as steel. Due to the chakra put into the attack they can cut through material just like other weapons.

**Kumo Nento (Spider Sticking Spit)**  
Name: Kumo Nento, literally "Spider Sticking Spit"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kidoumaru

**Kumo Shibari (Spider Bind)**  
Name: Kumo Shibari, literally "Spider Bind"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kidoumaru

**Kumo Senkyu: Susaku (Spider War Bow: Terrible Split)**  
Name: Kumo Senkyu: Susaku, literally "Spider War Bow: Terrible Split"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Long range (10+m)  
Users: Kidoumaru

**Kumo Soiki (Spider Web Area)**  
Name: Kumo Souiki, literally "Spider Web Area"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Kidoumaru

**Kumo Soka (Spider Web Flower)**  
Name: Kumo Souka, literally "Spider Web Flower"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kidoumaru

**Kumo Sokai (Spider Web Unfold)**  
Name: Kumo Sokai, literally "Spider Web Unfold"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kidoumaru

**Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu (Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot)**  
Name: Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu, literally "Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range  
Users: Kankurou  
First the opponent must be trapped in the torso of Kuroari, then Karasu separates into about 8 components, each with a sharp blade. Kankurou then guides the separate pieces into slits in Kuroari's torso, impaling the victim inside.

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi (Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens)**  
Name: Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi, literally "Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Orochimaru  
This technique arms Orochimaru with the Kusanagi, of Japanese legend. Orochimaru opens his mouth and a snake comes out, opens its mouth, and produces the sword of Kusanagi.

**Kyomeisen (Vibrating Sound Drill)**  
Name: Kyoumeisen, literally "Vibrating Sound Drill"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Dosu Kinuta  
An attack that involves the use of his Melody Arm, a device used to amplify and control the sound waves emitted from it to attack his opponent's sense of hearing. By damaging the victim's inner ear, the victim is rendered off-balance and nauseous. see also: Sense of balance

**Makyo no Ran (War of Evil Men)**  
Name: Makyou no Ran, literally "War of Evil Men"  


Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Tayuya  
One of the melodies Tayuya plays on her demon flute. It causes Genjutsu.

**Mateki: Genbuso Kyoku (Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody)**  
Name: Mateki: Genbusou Kyoku, literally "Demon Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Tayuya

**Meisai Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Camouflage Technique)**  
Name: Meisaigakure no Jutsu, literally "Hiding Camouflage Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Taiseki

**Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)**  
Name: Mikazuki no Mai, literally "Dance of the Crescent Moon"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Gekkou Hayate  
Creates three kage bunshin of the user, which along with the user attacks in a complicated sword-dancing pattern which confuses the opponent.

**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger)**  
Name: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Water Clone Technique" Viz "Water Doppelganger" English TV "Water Clone Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hoshigaki Kisame, Hatake Kakashi  
Creates one or more identical copies of the user out of water. More similar to Kage Bunshin than to a normal Bunshin, these clones are capable of attacking, except each clone's strength is only one-tenth that of the user. Also, the clones can only be controlled within a certain radius of the user.

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)**  
Name: Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan, literally "Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Shodai Hokage  
A technique where the ninja uses his or her chakra to create the sapling of a great tree, and then continues to use their chakra to feed the root of the sapling. It grows, twists and winds through solid obstacles, and wraps around the ninja's enemy, trapping them in its branches. First seen to be performed by Shodai Hokage in chapter one hundred twenty. He is the only ninja who can use this technique, and it's said that he created Konohagakure with it.

**Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu (Bug Clone Technique)**  
Name: Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Bug Clone Technique"  


Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Aburame Shino  
This technique uses the Kikaichu (Destruction Bugs) that live under the Aburame's skin to create a copy of him.

**Mushi Kabe no Jutsu (Bug Wall Technique)**  
Name: Mushi Kabe no Jutsu, literally "Bug Wall Technique"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Aburame Shino  
This technique uses the Kikaichu (Destruction Bugs) that live under the Aburame's skin to create a living wall of bugs to shield himself or his allies from harm.

**Mushi Yose no Jutsu (Bug Gathering Technique)**  
Name: Mushi Yose no Jutsu, literally "Bug Gathering Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Hiden, No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Aburame Shino  
This technique allows the user to attract bugs to himself. It is important to note that no new bugs are summoned through this jutsu, and that it only attracts pre-existing bugs in an area.  
Mushi Yose no Jutsu is a jutsu used only in the Naruto anime, therefore it's generally not seen as canon.

**Nan no Kaizo (Soft Physique Modification)**  
Name: Nan no Kaizo, literally "Soft Physique Modification"  
Type: No rank, Hiden, Supplementary  
Users: Tsurugi Misumi, Orochimaru  
Causes the user's body to become snakelike, capable of elongating itself and wrapping around objects.

**Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope Escape Technique)**  
Name: Nawanuke no Jutsu, literally "Rope Escape Technique" English TV "Escape Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke  
A basic jutsu taught at the Ninja academy. When a ninja is tied with rope, he can undo the knots and escape using this technique.

**Nenkin no Yoroi (Armour of Sticky Gold)**  
Name: Nenkin no Yoroi, literally "Armour of Sticky Gold"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kidoumaru  
A defensive jutsu, it involves Kidoumaru weaving his unique Sticky Gold (Nenkin, 粘金) into layers covering his body. Kidoumaru's Sticky Gold is a metal that instantly solidifies into a protective armour that blocks chakra once air touches it.

**Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu (Haze Clone Technique)**  
Name: Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Haze Clone Technique"  


Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kagari, Oboro, Mubi.

**Odama Rasengan (Great Ball Spiraling Sphere)**  
Name: Ōdama Rasengan, literally "Great Ball Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto,  
A larger and more powerful version of the Rasengan molded using Kyubi's chakra, but as the chakra is more unstable, he needs a clone to form and control the energy. Naruto uses this jutsu to defeat Uchiha Itachi formed using Yura's body by way of Shouten no Jutsu.

**Oiroke no Jutsu (Ninja Centerfold)**  
Name: Oiroke no Jutsu, literally "Sexy Technique", Viz "Ninja Centerfold", English TV "Sexy Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Konohamaru  
This is simply a Henge used to transform the user into a beautiful, nude woman; if the user is male, the woman's appearance is a beautiful, female version of his appearance. Naruto uses it to drive his instructors to distraction, and it is indeed annoyingly effective.

**Raikiri (Lightning Blade)**  
Name: Raikiri, literally "Lightning Cut", Viz "Lightning Blade" (a.k.a. "Lightning Edge"; see also "Chidori")  
Type: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hatake Kakashi  
Lightning Blade is a technique developed by Hatake Kakashi that allows him to cut through any foe. It is essentially the same attack as Chidori; in fact, Chidori is the "true" name of the attack, it was given the nickname "Raikiri" or "Lightning Blade" after Kakashi used the technique to cut a lightning bolt in two. However, Lightning Blade is used in respect to Kakashi and given the designation S-rank whereas Sasuke's Chidori is an A-rank since Kakashi's attack is more powerful than Sasuke's. Lightning Blade is used for assassination purposes. Activating the body to focus chakra to the hand, Kakashi's hand becomes enveloped by an electrical looking force. After concentrating all the chakra into his arm, Kakashi uses his quickness and the power of the thrust from the chakra to pierce any object with his extended forearm. Due to the high speed at which Kakashi moves, the force emits a sound like a thousand birds chirping, which is where Chidori originally got its name. Because of the great amount of chakra needed to utilize the technique, Kakashi can only use it four times in one day.

**Ranshinsho (Important Body Points Disturbance)**  
Name: Ranshinsho, literally "Important Body Points Disturbance"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Tsunade  
By touching the base of the brain stem, Tsunade is able to seemingly randomize which nerve signals go to which body parts, the result being that a thought to move a certain body part would end up moving another body part.

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**  
Name: Rasengan, literally "Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Jiraiya, Yondaime Hokage  
A Ninjutsu technique incorporating the chakra control needed for both the tree climbing training and water walking training.  
The Rasengan is a very high-level technique that took the Yondaime Hokage three years to perfect. Unlike the Chidori, the Rasengan does not "cut" per se. It "grinds" rather, literally creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a sphere, between the size of a softball and a baseball. It does have a drawback, however, the Rasengan needs great chakra control. It is a self-sustaining technique so once the chakra is molded, the user doesn't need any more chakra. It requires no hand seals and can be used with one hand. Before the timeskip, when Naruto uses this technique, he typically uses a clone to generate the swirl while the main body holds the chakra in his hand. Afterward, Naruto was shown to be able to execute a Rasengan easily using one hand.

**Ryusa Bakuryu (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall)**  
Name: Ryusa Bakuryu, literally "Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Gaara  
This technique moves sand in the likeness of an ocean wave towards the enemy, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of sand.

**Sabaku Fuyu (Desert Suspension)**  
Name: Sabaku Fuyu, literally "Desert Suspension"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Gaara

**Sabaku Kyu (The Coffin of Crushing Sand)**  
Name: Sabaku Kyu, literally "Desert Coffin" Viz "The Coffin of Crushing Sand"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Gaara  
This Jutsu uses sand to grab the opponent and cover their entire body. This skill is primarily for rendering an opponent immobile, but can kill the opponent by suffocation or by being followed with the Sabaku Sousou.

**Sabaku Soso (Imploding Sand Funeral)**  
Name: Sabaku Sousou, 砂漠送葬, literally "Desert Funeral" (a.k.a. "Desert Graveyard"), Viz "Imploding Sand Funeral"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Gaara  
Through the will of the user, the sand already wrapping a target because of Sabaku Kyu will implode and crush whatever is within. When used to kill a person, the death is so quick there isn't even time to feel pain.

**Sabaku Taiso (Desert Imperial Funeral)**  
Name: Sabaku Taisou, literally "Desert Imperial Funeral"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Gaara  
Following the Ryusa Bakuryu, it compacts the sand thus crushing the enemies in a huge amount of sand.

**Sabakuro (Desert Prison)**  
Name: Sabaku ro, literally "Desert Prison"  
Type: Unknown, probably: No rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Gaara  
This jutsu uses sand to imprison the victim.

**Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate (Extreme Hard Ultimate Defense: Shield of Shukaku)**  
Name: Saiko Zettai Bogyo: Shukaku no Tate, literally "Extreme Hard Ultimate Defense: Shield of Shukaku"  
Type: No rank, Short range, Defensive  
Users: Gaara  
A highly powerful defense technique in which Gaara summons a small sand sculpture of Shukaku which blocks any type of attack. Though this technique requires a lot of chakra it does make a very strong defense technique.

**Satetsu (Iron Sand)**  
Name: Satetsu, literally "Iron Sand"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Kazekage  
This jutsu was created by the Sandaime Kazekage, who based it on techniques used by one of the previous Jinchuriki of Shukaku. Using his magnetic chakra, the Sandaime Kazekage could manipulate Satetsu into any shape he desired.

After the Sandaime Kazekage was turned into a Hitokugutsu by Sasori, the latter was able to use Satetsu and its related jutsu as well. Sasori used Satetsu to, among other things, clot the joints of Chiyo's puppets, effectively disabling them. The effect was cancelled after Sakura destroyed the Sandaime Kazekage puppet.

The Satetsu used by Sasori was highly poisonous, although it is unknown if the original Satetsu was poisonous as well, or if this was something Sasori added.

**Satetsu Kaiho (Iron Sand World Order)**  
Name: Satetsu Kaihou, literally "Iron Sand World Order"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Kazekage  
This jutsu uses Satetsu to create an expanding sphere of poisonous spikes.

**Satetsu Shigure (Iron Sand Drizzle)**  
Name: Satetsu Shigure, literally "Iron Sand Drizzle"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Kazekage  
This jutsu is similar to Gaara's Suna Shigure (Sand Drizzle). The Kazekage uses his Satetsu to create a rain of Satetsu bullets, which pours down on the enemy.

**Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Fern)**  
Name: Sawarabi no Mai, literally "Dance of the Seedling Fern"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Kimimaro  
Kimimaro's final dance: a literal forest of bone shards grows out of the ground. Needless to say, anyone in the area should find some means of escape quickly, really quickly.

**Seneijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)**  
Name: Sen'eijashu, literally "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Mitarashi Anko, Orochimaru

**Sensatsu Suisho (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)**  
Name: Sensatsu Suishou, 千殺水翔, literally "Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Haku  
This jutsu freezes water into the shape of sharp needles, which then home in on the opponent, crushing them in a sphere of points and ripping their body to shreds. To perform this Jutsu, the user must be near a body of water.

**Shihohappo Shuriken (Shuriken from All Directions)**  
Name: Shihouhappou Shuriken, literally "Shuriken from All Directions"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto

**Shikomishindan (Prepared Needle Shot)**  
Name: Shikomishindan, literally "Prepared Needle Shot"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Shizune

**Shikon no Jutsu (Dead Soul Technique)**  
Name: Shikon no Jutsu, literally "Dead Soul Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Yakushi Kabuto  
With this Jutsu the user can make the dead seem lifelike, allowing dead bodies to move around as a diversion or decoy. This skill causes the dead bodies' hearts to beat, allowing the user to control them for a few minutes.

**Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)**  
Name: Shikyaku no Jutsu, literally "Four Legs Technique" (a.k.a. Quadruped Technique)  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Inuzuka Kiba

**Shinranshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Disturbance Technique)**  
Name: Shinranshin no Jutsu, literally "Mind Body Disturbance Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Yamanaka Inoichi  
A more advanced form of the Shintenshin no Jutsu, this skill can be used into confusing enemies into attacking their own allies, wreaking havoc among enemy lines. By forming a hand seal, the user is able to send a spirit of confusion into their target. Although the target is mentally aware of what they are doing, they are unable to stop their bodies from attacking their allies. It appears that the user is able to stay in their own body with this skill, unlike its predecessor.

**Shintenshin no Jutsu (Art of the Valentine)**  
Name: Shintenshin no Jutsu, literally "Mind Body Switch Technique" Viz "Art of the Valentine"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Yamanaka Ino  
Shintenshin a.k.a. Art of the Valentine allows the user to enter a target's mind, taking control of their body and senses. Normally a spying Jutsu, it can also be used in battle although with many drawbacks. The spiritual energy travels very slowly making it easy to dodge; If this happens, the user's body will be left as an empty vessel for a few minutes, leaving it wide open to attack- and even if the Jutsu does work, any damage that is caused to the target will also be inflicted upon the user's original body.

Art of the Valentine, which is used along with Shintenshin no Jutsu in the Viz English manga, is not a literal translation of Shintenshin no Jutsu.

**Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu (White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Group of Chikamatsu)**  
Name: Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu, literally "White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Group of Chikamatsu"  
Type: Unknown, possibly S-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Close to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Chiyo  
This jutsu uses the ten masterpiece puppets of the first user of the Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique), Monzaemon. Chiyo once used it to defeat an entire castle. It appears that these puppets were designed as a set, since several of them work in conjunction with each other, even using what appears to be a Ninjutsu technique, to devastating effect.

Chikamatsu Monzaemon was a famous real-life Japanese puppeteer and kabuki actor.

**Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)**  
Name: Shishienjin, literally "Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment"  


Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Sound Four

This jutsu creates a box-like barrier around an area defined by the four users of it. Anything that touches with barrier will burst into purple flame. As long as the users of the jutsu remain active and unharmed, this barrier can never be broken.

**Shosen Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)**  
Name: Shousen Jutsu, literally "Mystical Palm Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Yakushi Kabuto, Tsunade, Rin, Haruno Sakura  
By concentrating chakra to the hand, the user is able to sever the opponent's muscle fibers at the point of contact.

**Shoten no Jutsu (Shapeshifting Technique)**  
Name: Shouten no Jutsu, literally "Shapeshifting Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Akatsuki Leader  
This technique creates a duplicate of a person using a sacrifice. This duplicate's abilities are proportionate to, and limited by, the amount of chakra given to it by the duplicated person. This jutsu can't be seen through by the Sharingan or Byakugan. It seems to be unable to duplicate Kekkei genkai.  
Note: This resembles the ability of the Agents from The Matrix

**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**  
Name: Shunshin no Jutsu, literally "Body Flicker Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Gaara, Hatake Kakashi, Haku  
This jutsu allows the users to appear and disappear in an instant. This is very useful when trying to escape or attack suddenly. The users often uses nearby elements, like mist, sand or leaves, to mask their disappearance or appearance.  
Uchiha Shisui, one of the most talented Uchiha, was feared as Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the Body Flicker). This is probably a reference to this jutsu.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)**  
Name: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage  
Similar to Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The user throws one shuriken at the victim and then uses this jutsu to create Kage bunshin of the shuriken to make the attack more powerful.

Shushagan no Jutsu (Vanishing Facial Copy Technique)  
Name: Shushagan no Jutsu, 消写顔の術, literally "Vanishing Facial Copy Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Orochimaru

Sofushasan no Tachi (Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades)  
Name: Soufushasan no Tachi, 操風車三ノ大刀, literally "Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Mid-range (5-10m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke  
Utilizing the abilities of the Sharingan, the user is able to control three large shuriken with attached cords (two held with the hands and one with the mouth) and manipulate their paths to tie the opponent to a nearby large object.

Sojasosai no Jutsu (Twin Snakes Kill Each Other)  
Name: Soujasousai no Jutsu, 双蛇相殺の術, literally "Twin Snakes Mutual Death", Viz "Twin Snakes Kill Each Other", "Dual Snake Destroyer"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Mitarashi Anko  
A forbidden jutsu which is a murder-suicide attack- killing both the user and the target.

Soma no Ko (Double Demon Attack)  
Name: Souma no Kou, 双魔の攻, literally "Double Demon Attack"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sakon, Ukon

**Soshoryu (Twin Rising Dragons)**  
Name: Soushouryu, 双昇龍, literally "Twin Rising Dragons"  
Users: TenTen  
Possibly a variation on Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique), the user summons all manner of weaponry from two scrolls and directs it at the opponent from high above, using (chakra?) strings to guide the weapons. Used during the Chunin exam against Temari.

Soshoryu is a jutsu used only in the Naruto anime, therefore it's generally not seen as canon. However, it does provide a possible explanation as to how Tenten procured and used the weapons seen surrounding Temari.

**Soshuha (Manipulating Attack Blades)**  
Name: Soushuha, literally "Manipulating Attack Blades"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Yashamaru

**Sozo Saisei (Creation Rebirth)**  
Name: Souzou Saisei, literally "Creation Rebirth"  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Tsunade  
By releasing chakra that has been collected for some time (Infuin: Kai (Shadow Seal: Release)), Tsunade is able to heal all her wounds near-instantaneously, regardless of the severity of injuries.

**Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)**  
Name: Suirou no Jutsu, literally "Water Prison Technique" English TV "Water Prison Jutsu"  


Type: C-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hoshigaki Kisame  
A move used to trap the victim inside a virtually inescapable prison of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep one arm inside the bubble at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This Jutsu cannot be performed without a sufficiently large body of water to supply the water for it. Kisame has been seen using water clones' arms instead of his own arm for this technique; this raises the issue of what exactly must be held inside the bubble to maintain it. Hyuga Neji used his ability to release chakra from all his tenketsu to disrupt the chakra inside the Suirou and so break free.

**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)**  
Name: Suiton: Bakusui Shouha, literally "Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Hoshigaki Kisame

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)**  
Name: Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique" (a.k.a "Water Explosion Technique) English TV "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi  
A technique used to create a massive blast of water, this technique is Momochi Zabuza's, but when he attempted to use it against Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi used his Sharingan to copy it and use it against Zabuza before he could complete it himself.

**Suiton: Goshokuzame (Water Release: Five Eating Sharks)**  
Name: Suiton: Goshokuzame, literally "Water Release: Five Eating Sharks"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hoshigaki Kisame

**Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet)**  
Name: Suiton: Suigadan, literally "Water Release: Water Fang Bullet"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi

**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**  
Name: Suiton: Suijinheki, literally "Water Release: Water Encampment Wall"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Nidaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi  
This jutsu creates a water barrier to protect the user from fire and water attacks.

**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique)**  
Name: Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Hoshigaki Kisame  
This jutsu utilizes water to attack the enemy with strong water bursts.

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**  
Name: Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu, literally "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique" Viz "Water Release: Water Dragon Missile"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi, Hoshigaki Kisame  
A powerful attack that creates a huge current of water in the shape of a dragon, which is sent towards the opponent. Except when used by extremely powerful ninja, this jutsu can only be done when in or near a body of water. Hatake Kakashi copies this technique from Momochi Zabuza with Sharingan and uses it to defend against Zabuza's

**Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)**  
Name: Suiton: Teppoudama, literally "Water Release: Gunshot"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Gamabunta

**Suna Bunshin (Sand Doppelganger)**  
Name: Suna Bunshin, literally "Sand Clone", Viz "Sand Doppelganger"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Gaara  
Creates a clone of the user from sand. When it is attacked, it does not disappear like with other clone techniques. This makes it one of the most powerful and advanced types of the Bunshin. Only after it is damaged or broken, it takes on the appearance and color of sand.

**Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand)**  
Name: Suna no Tate, literally "Shield of Sand"  
Type: No rank, Defensive  
Users: Gaara  
Regardless of his own will, this jutsu automatically surrounds and protects Gaara from incoming attacks. Capable of withstanding considerably strong attacks and projectiles, this Sand Shield is stronger than steel. It can be defeated by avoiding it completely with extremely high speed attacks, or merely overcoming the shield with extreme brute force.

**Suna no Yoroi (Armour of Sand)**  
Name: Suna no Yoroi, literally "Armour of Sand"  
Type: No rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Gaara  
This jutsu uses chakra to cover the user with a thin, but dense, layer of protective sand. While a good defense, it puts an unignorable burden on the user's stamina, both through chakra absorption and the fact that the sand makes them heavier and hampers their movement.

**Suna Shigure (Sand Drizzle)**  
Name: Suna Shigure, literally "Sand Drizzle" (a.k.a. "Sand Rain")  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Gaara  
Suna Shigure is another way of creating the Sabaku Sousou; it gathers sand in the air and then targets in on the opponent from above.

**Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)**  
Name: Suna Shuriken, literally "Sand Shuriken"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Gaara

**Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)**  
Name: Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Multiple Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi  
As Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but creates far, far more clones. Like Kage Bunshin, the clones look the same as the user and will disappear if hit. This is considered a forbidden technique, because it can be fatal to the person performing it, seeing as all of the clones are given an amount of chakra from the performer. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals.

**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Feigning Sleep Technique)**  
Name: Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu, literally "Feigning Sleep Technique" (a.k.a. "Tanuki Sleep Technique")  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Gaara

**Tomegane no Jutsu (Telescope Technique)**  
Name: Toumegane no Jutsu, literally "Telescope Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Long range (10+m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage

**Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo)**  
Name: Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan, literally "Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto  
An Uzumaki Naruto special made to fight against Gaara as he transformed into the Shukaku. Basically the Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto Combo) performed with two thousand Kage Bunshin.

**Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto Combo)**  
Name: Uzumaki Naruto Rendan, literally "Uzumaki Naruto Combo"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto  
Uzumaki Naruto's response to the Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo) of Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto uses his Kage Bunshin to make up for his lack of speed. Four Bunshin kick the target into the air, where either a fifth Bunshin or Naruto himself is waiting to deliver the final blow, a descending kick that smashes the opponent to the ground.

**Zankuha (Decapitating Air Wave)**  
Name: Zankuha, literally "Decapitating Air Wave"  
Type: D-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Zaku Abumi  


A Jutsu which allows the user to freely control supersonic sound waves and air pressure with a device implanted into one or both of their arms. The blasts are powerful enough to destroy rock.

**Zankukyokuha (Extreme Decapitating Air Waves)**  
Name: Zankukyokuha, literally "Extreme Decapitating Air Waves"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range  
Users: Zaku Abumi  
A Jutsu which allows the user to freely control sound waves and air pressure with a device implanted into one or both of their arms. The blasts are powerful enough to destroy rock. This version uses a lot more chakra than the regular Decapitating Air Wave and is more powerful.

**Zesshi Nensan (Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid)**  
Name: Zesshi Nensan, literally "Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Users: Katsuyu

**Fuin Jutsu (Sealing Techniques)**

Fuin jutsu ( "Sealing techniques") - the "seal" here may refer to marks upon the body rather than "sealing" something, although the latter is often still the case.

**Fuin Jutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin (Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals)**  
Name: Fuin Jutsu: Genryu Kyu Fujin, literally "Sealing Technique: Illusionary Dragon Nine Consuming Seals"  
Type: Unknown, probably: No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Akatsuki Leader  
A jutsu performed by the Akatsuki leader, requiring several Akatsuki members and three days to complete. It is used to forcibly drain the spirit and chakra of the Biju from their hosts, for some unknown purpose (presumably to harness the power of all nine Biju). It is said that extracting the Biju from the host Jinchuriki will kill the host.

**Fuja Hoin (Evil Sealing Method)**  
Name: Fuja Houin, literally "Evil Sealing Method"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hatake Kakashi  
Used by Kakashi on Uchiha Sasuke's cursed seal to hamper its activation. This seal is dependent on the user's willpower to some extent.

**Fuka Hoin (Fire Sealing Method)**  
Name: Fuka Houin, literally "Fire Sealing Method"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya  
This seal allows the user to seal nearby fire. The user writes the seal on a scroll and then performs some handseals. This causes a vapor to appear from the scroll, enveloping the fire and sealing it on the scroll as the kanji for seal.

**Fukoku Hoin (Black Sealing Method)**  
Name: Fukoku Houin, literally "Black Sealing Method"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sakon

**Gofu Kekkai (Five Seal Barrier)**  
Name: Gofu Kekkai, literally "Five Seal Barrier"  
Type: Unknown  
Users: Akatsuki

**Gogyo Fuin (Five Elements Seal)**  
Name: Gogyo Fuin, literally "Five Elements Seal"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Orochimaru  
Orochimaru uses this jutsu to strengthen the seal on Kyubi. The original seal allowed Kyubi's chakra to seep out into Naruto, but the additional seal disturbs this, preventing Naruto from controlling his chakra properly.

**Gogyo Kaiin (Five Elements Unseal)**  
Name: Gogyou Kaiin, literally "Five Elements Unseal"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya  
This jutsu undoes the Gogyou Fuin, allowing Naruto to control his chakra better and to access the Kyubi's chakra

**Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)**  
Name: Hakke no Fuin Shiki, literally "Eight Trigrams Sealing Style"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Yondaime Hokage  
The Hakke no Fuin Shiki was used in conjunction with the Shiki Fuin to seal the Kyubi within Naruto. The Hakke no Fuin Shiki allows the two Shishou Fuin to leak the Kyubi chakra back into Naruto's own chakra.

**Infuin: Kai (Shadow Seal: Release)**  
Name: Infuin: Kai, literally "Shadow Seal: Release"  
Type: S-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Tsunade  
This jutsu releases the chakra stored inside the seal on Tsunade's forehead. She then uses this chakra for her Souzou Saisei.

**O Fuin (Subdue Seal)**  
Name: O Fuin, literally "Subdue Seal" or "Stop Seal"  
Type: Unknown, probably: S-rank, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi  
A special written seal, probably created by Jiraiya, that when applied to Uzumaki Naruto's body will dispel all effects, including chakra, of the Kyubi. This seal is probably S-ranked, because of 

it's ability to seal Kyubi's chakra when it's already out.  
Since Kakashi was given the seal by Jiraiya, it is implied that Jiraiya was witness to an event during the timeskip that triggered the Kyubi's manifestation.

**Juin Jutsu (Hyuga Ichizoku Souke) (Cursed Seal Technique (Hyuga family Main House))**  
Name: Juin Jutsu, literally "Cursed Seal Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hyuga Family Main house

**Juin Jutsu (Orochimaru) (Cursed Seal Technique (Orochimaru)**)

Name: Juin Jutsu, literally Cursed Seal Technique  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Orochimaru

**Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven)**

**Name: Ten no Juin, literally "Cursed Seal of Heaven"**  
Wearers: Uchiha Sasuke, Mitarashi Anko

**Chi no Juin (Cursed Seal of Earth)**  
Name: Chi no Juin, literally "Cursed Seal of Earth"  
Wearers: Kimimaro

**Shiki Fujin (Corpse Demon Seal Exhaustion)**  
Name: Shiki Fujin, literally "Corpse Demon Seal Exhaustion"  
Type: S-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sandaime Hokage, Yondaime Hokage  
First used by the Yondaime to seal the Kyubi inside an infant Uzumaki Naruto. The Sandaime also attempted to use this technique against Orochimaru. This technique, when performed properly, ends the lives of both the target and the user. The Sandaime was badly wounded and near death when he perfomed this jutsu, and decided to seal Orochimaru's soul's arms instead of his whole soul, making Orochimaru's arms unusable.

**Shikokumujin (Four Black Fog Battle Formation)**  
Name: Shikokumujin, 四黒霧陣, literally "Four Black Fog Battle Formation"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Users: Sound Four  
This seal is used to reduce the effects of the seishingan drug. While under influence of this seal the drugged person won't die, but rather be put in a temporary coma. This forces the body of the person to be able to handle a level 2 cursed seal.

**Shisho Fuin (Four Symbols Seal)**  
Name: Shishou Fuin, literally "Four Symbols Seal"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary, Close range (0-5m)  


Users: Yondaime Hokage  
The jutsu that was used to seal the Kyubi into Naruto's stomach.

**Byakugan (Evil Eye)**  
Name: Byakugan, literally "White Eye", Viz "Evil Eye"  
Type: Doujutsu, No Rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hiashi, Hyuga Hanabi, Hyuga Hizashi  
The power and effectiveness of the Byakugan varies from person to person, but in the most advanced cases (such as that of Hyuga Neji), a Byakugan user has a 360 degree field of vision, with the exception of a small blind spot behind the user's first thoracic vertebra, and can even see the minuscule chakra pressure points (tenketsu, 点穴). It also has telescope and X-ray vision. The Byakugan is the key to Konohagakure's strongest Taijutsu, the Juken, as it allows the user to see the chakra circulatory system of an opponent. It is to be noted, however, that the Byakugan is a seeing eye that lacks the power of analysis. Each level of its insight can therefore be mystified by proper means. This is demonstrated in an anime filler arc by Ranmaru, who created false chakra circulatory systems through the use of a doujutsu (possibly a bloodline limit), causing the Byakugan to see inanimate objects as people and the objects themselves at the same time. A Byakugan user is unable to see the working of such an "illusion".

**Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals)****  
**Name: Makyo Hyosho, literally "Demonic Mirror Ice Crystals" (a.k.a. "Demonic Ice Mirrors"), Viz "Secret Art of Water Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Haku  
This jutsu uses ice to create mirrors surrounding the opponent. These mirrors are as hard as steel, and almost impossible to break through or melt. The jutsu user can travel almost instantaneously between these mirrors and attack while in transit, making it almost impossible to defend from his attacks or to attack him.  
Haku's Makyo Hyosho had never been defeated before his fight with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, when Naruto used the Kyubi's chakra to break through the mirrors.

**Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye)**  
Name: Mangekyou Sharingan, literally "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye"  
Type: Doujutsu, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi  
An advanced and more powerful form of the Sharingan. It allows the user to use the jutsu Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and one other as of now unnamed jutsu, possibly called Susanoo (Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo are siblings in Japanese mythology, being the deities of the sun, the moon, and storms, respectively.) Such powerful jutsu comes with a price, however. Each usage of the Mangekyou progressively weakens and destroys the vision.

In manga chapter 276, Kakashi reveals that he has also developed the Mangekyou, and uses a technique (possibly the Susanoo) to destroy Deidara's right arm (possibly sending it to another dimension). Thus, there are two known living users of the Mangekyou Sharingan, Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi. It is unknown if Kakashi was the other Mangekyou user Itachi was referring to when talking to Sasuke after he murdered their family. Considering Itachi's look of 

shock when Kakashi asks about his degrading vision, it is unlikely to be the case. Kakashi's Mangekyou appears slightly different from Itachi's, an observation with currently unknown significance.

According to Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke should be able to unlock the Mangekyou, making him the third Mangekyo user in history.

Also according to Itachi, you need to kill your best friend in order to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan.

**Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)**  
Name: Sharingan, literally "Copy Wheel Eye"  
Type: Doujutsu, No rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Fugaku  
The Uchiha clan's Sharingan is an evolution from the Byakugan (Evil Eye) of the Hyuga Kekkei genkai.  
It can be used to see through an opponent's jutsu as well as copy it, although it cannot copy Kekkei genkai jutsu. It stands to reason that the Sharingan is also incapable of copying any jutsu that has special requirements, e.g. Kuchiyose no Jutsu requiring a contract with a Summon. There is also some doubt about whether or not the Sharingan is capable of copying jutsu that don't require hand seals, like the Rasengan.  
The natural enemy of a Sharingan user is a Taijutsu user, because, although the Sharingan can copy and follow Taijutsu, the Sharingan user also needs the strength and speed of the Taijutsu user to use the copied jutsu or counter it effectively.  
Hatake Kakashi has an additional weakness. Because his Sharingan was transplanted from Uchiha Obito he doesn't have Uchiha blood himself. This makes using his Sharingan very inefficient and exhausting.

**Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse)**  
Name: Shikotsumyaku, literally "Dead Bone Pulse"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary  
Users: Kimimaro  
The users of this bloodline limit can manipulate their bones in terms of structure, shape and hardness. They often protrude bones from their bodies as a form of attack, and in extreme cases can pull out bones from their bodies to wield as weapons.


	2. Chapter 2

Taijutsu Guide

NOTE: I know its been a while but here is a follow up of taijutsu for all of you out there that like Naruto to know more about hand to hand combat. There are great material out there people use it, it makes your story better. HAVE FUNNN

Taijutsu (Body Techniques)  
Taijutsu (Body techniques), or more figuratively hand-to-hand combat) refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities in general. In some cases chakra is involved to enhance the techniques, but generally speaking a Taijutsu user can fare well without much chakra available compared to a Genjutsu or Ninjutsu user. See also: real-world Taijutsu, basically a general term for a wide range of martial arts techniques.

Asa Kujaku (Morning Peacock)  
Name: Asa Kujaku, literally "Morning Peacock"  
Type: Unknown, probably: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Maito Gai  
Maito Gai first opens the sixth Celestial Gate (Hachimon Tonkō: Dairoku: Keimon: Kai, "Eight Gates Release: Number Six: View Gate: Open"), which gives him access to an enormous amount of chakra. Using this tremendous burst of power and speed, he will approach his opponent in a distinctive "crane" stance. When near enough, he will kick his opponent and launch them into the air. He will then strike them multiple times, causing the distinctive peacock fan to develop. His opponent will then fall back to the earth, covered in the strike's aura.

Bunshin Taiatari (Clone Body Blow)  
Name: Bunshin Taiatari, literally "Clone Body Blow"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Uzumaki Naruto

Chodan Bakugeki (Bullet Butterfly Bombing)  
Name: Chodan Bakugeki, literally "Butterfly Bullet Bombing"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Akimichi Chōji

Dainamikku-Entori (Dynamic Entry)  
Name: Dainamikku-Entori, literally "Dynamic Entry"  
Type: D-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Maito Gai  
Nothing more than a flying jump kick straight to the face. Used as an opening attack.

Dainamikku Makingu (Dynamic Marking)  
Name: Dainamikku Makingu, literally "Dynamic Marking"  
Type: No rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Akamaru  
Marks opponents, objects, etc. by scent, by urinating on the target.

Gama Dosuzan (Toad Sword Beheading)  
Name: Gama Dosuzan, literally "Toad Sword Beheading"  
Type: No rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Gamabunta  
Gamabunta uses his huge knife to attack his opponent.

Garoga (Double Wolf Fang)  
Name: Garoga, literally "Double Wolf Fang"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Mid- to long range (5+m)  
Users: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru  
Used in combination with Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro (Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf), Kiba and Akamaru (in two-headed wolf form) perform a powerful Gatsūga-like attack.

Gatsuga (Double Piercing Fang)  
Name: Gatsuga, literally "Double Piercing Fang"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru  
The user and his partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beastlike attacks when contact is made with the target. This attack can also be done alone although it is less effective.

Goken (Strong Fist)  
Name: Goken, literally "Strong Fist" (a.k.a. "Iron Fist")  
Type: Unknown  
Users: Rock Lee, Maito Gai  
Gōken is Gai's and Lee's characteristic fighting style, requiring great strength and speed, as well as mastering the opening of the eight chakra gates in the body to tap massive amounts of chakra at the cost of increasingly severe physical damage, and even death, to oneself.

Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm)  
Name: Hakke Kūshō, literally "Eight Trigrams Empty Palm"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Kekkei genkai, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Hyuuga Neji  
A palm thrust, done while out of arms' reach, pushes away the victim violently.

Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)  
Name: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, literally "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" (a.k.a. "Divination Field: or Divine Sixty-Four Strikes" and "64 Hands of Hakke".)  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hyuuga Neji  
A very advanced Gentle Fist Style technique, the user must be able to see the Chakra holes (tenketsu, "pressure points")) of the opponent and execute it with incredible dexterity and precision in order for it to be effective. In a series of two heavy strikes, followed by two more, followed by four, followed by eight, followed by sixteen, followed by a dazzling thirty-two consecutive pinpoint-precision strikes, this jutsu closes 64 of the 361 tenketsu of the opponent completely. The last of the sixty-four strikes appears to be a blow with the full, open hand, rather than the fingertips of the index and middle fingers. The end result is a victim with disrupted chakra flow, making it very problematic to stay standing up and impossible to execute jutsu, unless an alternate chakra source is available, which is exceedingly rare and has only been demonstrated thus far in people containing a Bijū (Tail Beast). This jutsu is passed down in the Hyūga main house, but it is theoretically possible to figure it out on one's own if one is talented and insightful enough to do so (Hyuuga Neji being the only known example). In the Anime Neji has developed an enhancement, Hakke Hyaku Nijūha shō ("Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms"), which essentially means a doubled attack speed and doubled capability.

Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho (Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)  
Name: Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho, Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms (a.k.a. "Divination Field: or Divine One Hundred-Twenty Eight Strikes")  
Type: Unknown, probably: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hyuuga Neji  
Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō is an advancement of the Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). Hakke Hyuka Nijūhachi Shō is first used by Hyūga Neji to protect himself from the Amagumo (Rain of Spiders) released from Kidōmaru's Spider Summoning. Assumably, this technique would strike each of the special 64 Tenketsu (chakra holes) twice when directed at a single, humanoid opponent, an even more devastating blow than the Sixty-Four Palms. The attacks in this technique are clearly executed at a much higher speed than the Sixty-Four Palms, making it even more dangerous. Upon witnessing this technique Kidōmaru notes that "If I take a direct hit from that [the One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms], I'm finished."

Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho is a jutsu used only in the Naruto anime, therefore it's generally not seen as canon.

Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin)  
Name: Hakkeshō Kaiten, literally "Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin" (a.k.a. "Divine Whirl" or "Divine Spin")  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hiashi  
A very advanced Taijutsu passed down in the Hyūga main house, it uses a solid amount of chakra expelled from the whole body- as opposed to imprecise bursts from only specific parts of the body, which is the most even your typical Jōnin can manage- to stop any attack in its tracks, then push it back with equal force, making it a very efficient defense and also making it possible to use it as an offense. Despite it being a secret jutsu passed only in the Hyūga main house, Hyūga Neji of the Branch house mastered it without any training or information of the technique from the Main house, but rather discovered the technique himself and trained with his teammate Tenten, a weapons specialist, to perfect it, which is a sure testimony to his genius.

Hien (Flying Swallow)  
Name: Hien, literally "Flying Swallow"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sarutobi Asuma

Jyuuken (Gentle Fist)  
Name: Jyuuken, literally "Gentle Fist"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi  
The inner coil system that transfers chakra around the body is very close and is essentially a part of all of the human body, including crucial organs. Members of the Hyūga clan train in a special fighting style that requires the Byakugan and excellent chakra control; through the Byakugan they are able to see the opponent's inner coil system which they forcefully channel their own chakra into, causing severe damage to organs nearby. The technique earned its name because even a seemingly gentle, unimpressive hit can prove lethal.

Kage Buyo (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)  
Name: Kage Buyo, Literally "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf", Viz "Shadow of the Dancing Leaf" (a.k.a. "Shadow Leaf Dance")  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke  
While the target is airborne, the user jumps in such a way as to appear below the target while following a similar trajectory through the air. Since the victim is airborne, he is in a vulnerable position to a more damaging attack such as Omote Renge or Shishi Rendan.

Karamatsu no Mai (Dance of the Larch)  
Name: Karamatsu no Mai, literally "Dance of the Larch" (a.k.a. "Dance of the Pines")  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kimimaro  
When used, razor-sharp bones quickly grow out all over the user's body. Not only does this surprise opponents and make it difficult for them to fight in melee range, but the user's body becomes a deadly weapon.

Konoha Daisenpu (Leaf Great Whirlwind)  
Name: Konoha Daisenpu, literally "Leaf Great Whirlwind"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Rock Lee  
A spinning kick in the air, which propels the user forward.

Konoha Gorikki Senpu (Leaf Strong Whirlwind)  
Name: Konoha Gorikii Senpū, literally "Leaf Strong Whirlwind"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Maito Gai  
A much more powerful version of the Konoha Daisenpu (Leaf Great Whirlwhind).

Konoha Reppu (Leaf Gale)  
Name: Konoha Reppū, literally "Leaf Gale" (a.k.a. "Konoha Gale", "Konoha Strong Wind")  
Type: D-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Rock Lee  
Using his quickness and agility, Lee moves low to the ground and spinning kick to sweep his opponent off their feet.

Konoha Senpu (Konoha Hurricane)  
Name: Konoha Senpū, literally "Leaf Whirlwind", Viz "Konoha Hurricane", (a.k.a. "Konoha Whirlwind")  
Type: D-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Rock Lee  
This Jutsu is mainly a set-up one, and consists of kicking the opponent high into the air, thus leaving them vulnerable to a subsequent more powerful attack (usually Kage Buyō, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf).

Konoha Shofu (Leaf Rising Wind)  
Name: Konoha Shōfū, literally "Leaf Rising Wind"  
Type: Unknown, probably: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Rock Lee

Nikudan Hari Sensha (Spiked Human Bullet Tank)  
Name: Nikudan Hari Sensha, literally "Spiked Human Bullet Tank" (a.k.a. "Spiked Meat Tank")  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Akimichi Chōji  
Basically the same as the Nikudan Sensha, but before beginning the roll, Chōji wraps himself in kunai tied to strings.

Nikudan Sensha (Human Juggernaut)  
Name: Nikudan Sensha, literally "Human Bullet Tank" Viz "Human Juggernaut" (a.k.a. Meat Tank)  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Akimichi Chouji  
Human Juggernaut is a jutsu passed down in the Akimichi clan. The Baika no Jutsu (Art of Expansion) is typically performed beforehand. This jutsu sends the user into a powerful roll, turning them into a ball of destruction—but uses a high amount of food energy.

Omote Renge (Front Lotus)  
Name: Omote Renge, literally "Front Lotus", Viz "Forward Lotus" (a.k.a. "Primary Lotus" or "Initial Lotus")  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Rock Lee  
This technique puts a lot of strain on the user's muscle fibers, and is basically a suicidal attack. Normally, humans use the power of their muscles at only about 20 percent of its full power; the brain regulates muscle usage to ensure this, since any higher and the muscles will be damaged or destroyed. The Omote Renge requires the opening of one of the inner celestial gates- the Initial Gate, which releases the brain's regulation on muscle usage. The result is a much more powerful brand of Taijutsu than normal, but at the cost of damage to the user.

Rakanken (Achiever of Nirvana Fist)  
Name: Rakanken, literally "Achiever of Nirvana Fist"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Jiroubou

Sennen Goroshi (One Thousand Years of Death)

Name: Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi, literally "Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death" (a.k.a. "Sennen Gurushi, Thousand Years of Pain" or "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Death"; English TV "Leaf Village's Sacred Finger Jutsu: The Thousand Years of Death")  
Type: E-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto  
A very simple Taijutsu technique with a very over-dramatised name. Forcefully plunges the user's fingers into the vicinity of the victim's rectal regions. Sakura dubbed it the "Super Powerful Ass-Poke". However, Naruto figured out the true meaning of the Taijutsu: it was mainly used with a pointed object (usually a kunai), in order to attack the blindspot of the enemy. When combined with explosive seals, it can even damage Gaara in his semi transformed mode.

The Naruto manga lists the technique as Sennen Goroshi, as does the manual for Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 2 (and ostensibly the first, as well), a Gamecube title which saw release only in Japan. This wording means "The Kill of a Thousand Years" instead of "1,000 Years of Pain". It could be construed that the original fansubbers, when translating the fourth episode of Naruto (the first appearance of the jutsu) heard the name as "Sennen Gurushi", which does mean something along the lines of "1,000 Years of Pain". Both names are provided for reference. see also: Kancho

Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo)  
Name: Shishi Rendan, literally "Lion Combo" Official website "Barrage of Lions"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Sasuke  
The result of Uchiha Sasuke copying Rock Lee's similar combo. While not able to completely emulate Rock Lee's agility and power, the Sharingan allowed him to gain the ability to push himself to achieve a similar effect, and the result was a copied Kage Buyo followed by a series of kicks to the falling target. It isn't devastating as Lee's Lotus techniques, but also isn't nearly as dangerous to perform, and is quite effective against most targets.

Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)  
Name: Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho, literally "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms"  
Type: Unknown, probably: kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hyuuga Hinata  
An Anime invention which does not appear in the manga, Hinata has developed and honed this unique variation on the traditional "Hakke" jutsu by training with bodies of water and testing it against the attacks of her teammates. The user can emit constant beams of chakra from their hands or shoot short streams, and hit even a large amount of very small targets with extremely high speed and precision, akin to Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (but obviously with longer range). With enough skill at destroying incoming threats, or alternatively sufficient power, speed and flexibility put into a large amount of arc-shaped beams, it is also possible to create an "absolute defense" effect similar to that of Hakkeshō Kaiten. Many fans have dubbed it simply the "chakra laser" (as the beams can apparently cut through iron - while training her technique, Hinata uses them to tear apart kunais).

Suiken (Drunken Fist)  
Name: Suiken, literally "Drunken Fist"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Rock Lee  
The Drunken Fist (Suiken) is an unusual style of taijutsu combat where the user takes in enough alcohol to become intoxicated (hence the name), causing them to become unpredictable and highly dangerous. Suiken is not a fighting style that one can learn or train in, nor is it a bloodline limit, but more of a natural talent that one is born with.

Tarenken (Multiple Connecting Punches)  
Name: Tarenken, literally "Multiple Connecting Punches"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sakon, Ukon

Tarenkyaku (Multiple Connecting Kicks)  
Name: Tarenkyaku, literally "Multiple Connecting Kicks"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Sakon, Ukon  
An attack that utilizes the special ability of Sakon and Ukon by fusing both the right and left legs of Ukon to either one of Sakon's legs, protruding from the knees.

Teshi Sendan (Finger Bullet Drill)  
Name: Teshi Sendan, literally "Finger Bullet Drill"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Kimimaro  
This is a bloodline limit allowing members of the Kaguya clan to shoot bullets made of bone out of the tips of their fingers at great speeds.

Tessenka no Mai: Hana (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)  
Name: Tessenka no Mai: Hana, literally "Dance of the Clematis: Flower"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kimimaro  
A follow-up to the Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru, Kimimaro's entire forearm is encased in a giant spearhead made of bone to attack the trapped victim.

Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru (Dance of the Clematis: Vine)  
Name: Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru, literally "Dance of the Clematis: Vine"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kimimaro  
Kimimaro pulls out his own spine to use as a weapon. For this attack, the length of bone becomes a spiked whip-chain weapon, which wraps around the target and holds them in place.

Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia)  
Name: Tsubaki no Mai, literally "Dance of the Camellia"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kimimaro  
Performed when a member of the Kaguya clan pulls out a bone from his arm and uses it as a sword. The quick movements of the blade and slicing technique make this a formidable dance. It can make short work of an large number of people quickly.

Tsutenkyaku (Painful Sky Leg)  
Name: Tsūtenkyaku, literally "Painful Sky Leg"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Tsunade  
This is basically just a kick down from the air, where Tsunade uses her marvellous strength to create a crater.

Ura Renge (Reverse Lotus)  
Name: Ura Renge, , literally "Reverse Lotus" (a.k.a. "Extreme Lotus" or "Secondary Lotus")  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Rock Lee  
This advanced, more destructive version of the Renge requires the opening of at least the Third Gate (Life Gate), with a correspondingly higher cost to the user. Once the third gate is open, the user can then use Ura Renge by launching the target into the air and hiting them with one arm and foot, sending the target crashing into the ground, typically killing them. When Rock Lee used this move, he also opened the Fourth and Fifth Gates to grant him extra strength and speed, however, this is not required to perform Ura Renge.

Yanagi no Mai (Dance of the Willow)  
Name: Yanagi no Mai, literally "Dance of the Willow"  
Type: Kekkei genkai, No rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Kimimaro  
To perform this dance the Kaguya clan member has long bones come out from the palms of his hands to be used as stabbing swords. The blades are fairly long and are very strong. The clan can use both of these bone hand blades to stab, slice or impale their opponent. With quick movements and jabs this is a formidable dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Genjutsu Adept

Naruto should be an all rounded ninja and verse in all of its arts.

Genjutsu (illusion techniques)  
Genjutsu (Illusion Techniques) are techniques that use the chakra in the victim's nervous system to create illusions; an advanced intellectual Ninjutsu. The most commonly seen Genjutsu is simple creation of phantasms- causing the targeted person to hear, see, smell, taste and feel things that are not actually there in order to manipulate them; other applications of Genjutsu are rare.

There are several ways to counter Genjutsu. Because it uses the victim's own chakra against him, he can cancel the genjutsu by trying to stop, and thereby disrupt, his own chakra flow. This is called Genjutsu Kai (Illusion Technique Cancel). If this doesn't work, then the only way for the victim to cancel the Genjutsu is having someone else disrupt his chakra flow with theirs through body contact. It has also been seen that if a person caused themself a "shocking" pain (such as a stab wound or broken finger) that they will wake up as well. It should be noted, however, that in the case of some high-level Genjutsu techniques that even pain will not break the Jutsu.

Kasumi jusha no jutsu (Mist servant technique)  
Name: Kasumi Jusha no Jutsu, literally "Mist Servant Technique"  
Type: D-rank, supplementary  
Users: Mubi  
The user creates a large variety of clones that phase in and out of the ground as if they were made of blackish liquid (oil?). The user can then hide the projectiles they throw within the illusory ones that clones throw.

Kokuangyo no jutsu (Bringer-of-darkness technique)  
Name: Kokuangyo no Jutsu, literally "Bringer of Darkness Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users: Shodai Hokage  
This jutsu creates an area of complete darkness around the victim, enabling the user to attack without being seen.

Kori shinchu no jutsu (Sly mind affect technique)  
Name: Kori Shinchu no Jutsu, literally "Sly Mind Affect Technique"  
Type: C-rank, supplementary, mid- to long-range (5+m)  
Users: Oboro, Kagari, Mubi  
Kori Shinchu no Jutsu is a Genjutsu which causes the target to travel around in circles. If the ninja is unable to detect the illusion very quickly, they can become exhausted mentally and physically because they are unable to reach their desired target by traveling along the same path over and over.

Magen: Jubaku satsu (Demonic illusion: Tree bind death)  
Name: Magen: Jubaku Satsu, literally "Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Yuhi Kurenai  
With this jutsu Kurenai can make herself disappear so she can approach her target unnoticed. Once near her target, a tree will grow at their feet and its branches will bind him so they are unable to move. Once the target believes they are captured, Kurenai will appear from the tree and stab the target with a kunai.

Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic illusion: False surroundings technique)  
Name: Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu, literally "Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Hagane Kotetsu  
Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu is a simple Genjutsu which changes the appearance of a nearby object.

Magen: Kyoten chiten (Demonic illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth change)  
Name: Magen: Kyoten Chiten, literally "Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi  
Utilising the copy and counter abilities of the Sharingan, the Uchiha clan member can reverse the Genjutsu cast on them and use it against the original user.

Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)  
Name: Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, literally "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Hatake Kakashi  
Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the rat hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.

Mateki: Mugenonsa (Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain)  
Name: Mateki: Mugen'onsa, literally "Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Tayuya

Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)  
Name: Nehan Shōja no Jutsu, literally "Temple of Nirvana Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Users: Yakushi Kabuto  
Nehan Shōja no Jutsu is a Genjutsu that allows the caster to place a large body of people into a unconscious state. The target can avoid the spell by forming and using the dispel skill.

Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader)  
Name: Tsukuyomi, literally "Moon Reader"  
Type: Kekkei Genkai, No rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Users: Uchiha Itachi  
Named after the Shinto god of the moon, this Genjutsu is one of the most powerful Uchiha jutsu enabled by the Mangekyō Sharingan. The Mangekyō user places the victim in an illusory world where all aspects, including the perception of time, are controlled by the user.  
Uchiha Itachi uses this ability to inflict several days' worth of torment on his victims in an instant, which tends to leave the victim bedridden. However, Tsukuyomi is an enormous drain on the user, which discourages its frequent use. Itachi is seemingly only able to use it for the equivalent of three days maximum


End file.
